A New Point of View
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Seven months into his training Naruto is captured by Orochimaru, After six months of experiments he escapes but not alone and with some radical changes. He now possess the Byakugan and has hair the same color as Hinata, He is also accompanied by three girls with a big secret. How will Naruto's life change? Will he ever get used to his new circumstances ? What is the secret? HIATUS
1. Eyes like the Moon

_The poll in officially over and this is my new story. I have decided to see what it is like doing a story where not only does Naruto get great power but he also has a great responsibility to work on as well. Also in order to increase realism and make the romance part of the story more believable Hinata will only be mentioned in flashbacks or cuts to the village, Naruto won't meet up with her in this story for at least three or four chapters. That's as long as I can go without Naruhina in one of my stories. Also for this story I will be adding Quotes at the beginning that are said by the characters in the story or are how they feel about characters in the story._

* * *

"_Orochimaru – No matter what you think of the bastard: Pedophile, Gay, Insane or Sadist there is one thing you have to admit, He's a fucking genius" – Naruto_

"_They just felt right" – Kushina, Hitomi and Hisaki._

"_I may not like to admit it, but right now the Dobe is far stronger than me. Also his potential to get stronger is greater. But that's easy enough to fix I just have to work harder" - Sasuke_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eyes like the Moon**

_Orochimaru's lair. Six months into Naruto's Three Year Training._

Orochimaru sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do. He had managed to acquire blood samples from Hinata Hyūga, but was unable to clone her or pass her Byakugan on to others. Kabuto theorized that the chakra being used wasn't strong enough and he was inclined to agree. So where would he get a source of strong potent chakra from. Not Sasuke of course, they had already tried his chakra and it did nothing.

Orochimaru was still musing when Sasuke walked in. He unconsciously asked "Who in the world has massive levels of chakra, but is weak enough for me to abduct?"

Sasuke hearing the question grinned and said "What if I told you that I know of such a person?"

Orochimaru's head snapped around to look at Sasuke with incredulous eyes. "Who would that be Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki"

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he smiled viciously "Thank you Sasuke. I think I'm going to acquire myself a Jinchūriki"

Sasuke walked out thinking 'Revenge is sweet; this is what you get for injuring me at the valley of the end, teme'

_One month later, Inu village near the border of the Land of Fire._

Naruto and Jiraiya had been blindsided by Orochimaru's forces, before they even knew what was going on Jiraiya was knocked unconscious and Naruto badly injured. Naruto's vision went dark and as he fell he saw Sasuke smirking at him from behind the Sound Nins.

_3 days later. A Hidden Laboratory, 13 Km west of Konoha._

Naruto woke slowly as the powerful sedatives that had kept him unconscious wore off slowly but surely. He eventually woke complete to see Orochimaru standing over him.

"You snake bastard! Why did you kidnap me?" Naruto shouted.

Orochimaru chuckled "I thought you would ask about Sasuke first, damn now I owe Kabuto 30 Ryo."

Naruto strained against his bindings "Sasuke chose to go with you, the only reason I'm still looking is because I made a promise to Sakura"

Orochimaru's eyes lifted in spite of himself "So you don't care at all that I'm going to take over your friend?"

Naruto shot him a 'are you stupid?' look and said "Stupid teme wants power so much. He deserves to be bitten in the ass when he takes a cheap route to the power he wants"

Orochimaru sighed and said "Unbelievable as it is I agree with you there. Even I had to train for the power I have but enough of this I have something I want to do to you"

Naruto strained harder against his bindings and said "And what is that?"

Orochimaru pulled out a syringe filled with a viscous red fluid and said "I want to see if I can change you with this power."

No matter how he struggled it was worthless Orochimaru jammed the syringe into his carotid artery and injected its contents.

_Six months pass as Naruto slowly changes due to Orochimaru's experiment._

Naruto screamed for days on end as the changes occurred to his body. His eyes slowly turned white and his hair darkened to the same color as Hinata's. He was going to give up from the pain when he remembered something. He remembered when Hinata talked to him before the finals of the Chunin exam, and suddenly he felt strong again. He was going to survive this just so he could say thank you to her for helping him when suddenly a torrent of images overwhelmed him. Naruto thought of all the times he had seen Hinata watching him when she hadn't noticed him looking at her and he thought _'When this is over I say thank you to her and ask her what she thinks of me, I have always wondered why she watched me. Could it be she likes me? Maybe not but when I get the chance I'll ask. I want to know. I also want to figure out what I feel for her.'_

His screams slowly abated as he stopped feeling the pain of the changes to his body, His hair had grown longer and now covered his eyes. He was breathing harshly and unable to comprehend what had just happened to him.

He felt as if his entire body had been broken down and rebuilt, then he heard a voice in his head say **'That's pretty much what happened kit'** the voice reminded him of the Kyūbi but it was far too feminine. **'I AM the Kyūbi no Kitsune, The changes to your body would have been more but instead they reverted to me'** Naruto groaned and thought _'What do you mean?' _during the six months of training he had had with Jiraiya he had managed to establish a dialogue with the Kyūbi but it's voice had always had a masculine feel to it. **'That serum would have made you female if it had continued unchecked but your automatic regeneration locked on to it and tried to stop it. In a way it worked but it turned me into a Female instead of you' **Naruto sighed in relief but then thought _'I'm sorry Kyūbi about the gender change' _The next thing he knew the Kyūbi was laughing and said **'It's alright, I didn't have a gender before now and I find that I like being a female! Now there is some important information I have to give you about both your original Kekkei Genkei and your new one'** Naruto frowned _'new one?'_

'**When Orochimaru injected that serum into you it gave you a new Kekkei Genkei, My attempts to prevent you turning female altered your existing one, Your original Kekkei Genkei is known as "Kaminochi" (Divine Blood) It gave you your near inexhaustible stamina level, Your immense Chakra levels and powerful regeneration that was boosted by me slightly. Now due to the changes it actually does make you inexhaustible stamina wise. Your chakra levels have doubled, you no longer need to eat, drink or sleep unless you have been severely wounded and need to recover. Also unless your heart is removed or your head destroyed you can't die from injuries, but you can be weakened. Finally your physical strength, speed and agility have increased, but you will need to train hard in order to full use these new strengths, Also you will have to relearn most of your jutsus except for Kage Bunshin and Rasengan which mostly rely on raw power. Any questions?' **Naruto's mind reeled from what he had just been told. Then he thought _'what about that new Kek-who Gen-thingy you were talking about'_ The Kyūbi sighed at the fact that sometimes her host could be quite intelligent and other times he was dumb as a post, especially in social situations **'Kekkei Genkei Kit. And the new one I was talking about is the Byakugan, Since you never had it to begin with your body has had to adjust to its presence which is why you are only now just waking up, That and the fact that your chakra and mine kept being drained away by something while we were recovering. As to how you use it, You'll have to ask a Hyūga cause I just don't know unfortunately'** Naruto groaned and thought _'Yeah that will go over well, '_Excuse me Hiashi-sama I somehow managed to end up with a Byakugan and would like to know how you use it.'_ I doubt it will be that easy Kyūbi.'_ Kyūbi sighed and said **'Unfortunately I agree with that statement'**.

Naruto smiled having learnt all that information he now had one thing on his mind, Escape.

He looked around and got the shock of a life time, Next to the bed/pier he was lying on where three blonde and black haired girls that looked about twelve years old sleeping on the floor. The thing that most shocked him about them was the fact that they had whiskers on their cheeks like he did. He shouted in surprise and the three woke up. Their eyes were white like a Hyūga but with slight differences. The one on the left with blonde hair had a blue tint to her eyes. The one in the middle had black hair and a lavender tint to her eyes like Hinata. The one on the right had blonde hair as well but her eyes had a lavender tint instead of blue. It made telling them apart to be fairly easy. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't be surprised anymore. All three of them said the same thing to him. "Tou-san".

Naruto nearly passed out, but he could hear noises in the background that sounded like fighting so he fought the urge.

"I don't have time to talk but could you please untie me um…" Naruto started.

The girls walked forwards and the one on the left said. "My name is Kushina" as she undid his right side restraints

The one in the middle went to his head and removed his head restraint and said "My name is Hitomi"

The one on the right went around to his left side and released the last restraints and said "My name is Hisaki"

Naruto rubbed his wrist and asked "Why did you choose those names?"

The three shrugged and said in unison "They just felt right"

Naruto got up and noticed that the clothes he was wearing didn't fit as well as they had used to and that he was somewhat taller (About 5"6'). Before he had time to ponder this an Oto Nin ran in through the door and before he could do anything Naruto shout "Rasengan" as he slammed the spiraling ball of Chakra into the Oto Nin throwing him through the door and the wall opposite the door. Three more Oto Nin ran in and before Naruto could do anything he heard the three girls shout "Rasengan" and then watched as they rushed past him and slammed their own chakra balls into the Oto Nins, Throwing them through one wall but not the one opposite the door.

Naruto rushed out the room with the three girls in tow. He was heading towards the sound of battle as he knew that meant this lab was being raided and the forces might be friendly. He also knew they might be hostile but at this point he didn't have a choice.

_Later_

An hour later Naruto saw a powerful Sound Jounin holding off some Shinobi and Kunoichi that looked familiar he nodded to the three girls who he had started to think of as his daughters due to both the resemblance and the ability to use Rasengan so well, as well as what they had told him in the labs as they made their way here. Before the Sound Jounin could even turn he heard four voices shout "Rasengan".

They then walked out into what looked like a battle field where several Shinobi and Kunoichi corpses lay. They had Hitai-ate of both Oto and Iwa on them; Naruto wondered what was going on but decided to escape instead. On his way out of the underground base he found a jutsu storage room full of jutsu scrolls on Medical Techniques and some minor Fuuton, Katon and Doton jutsus. Naruto and the girls found the bases exit and ran in a random direction away from the base.

_Hours later. 3 Km away from the base._

Naruto was tired from running and the three girls where just as worn out, so he decided to stop for the night in a nearby cave. Naruto sat watching the girls sleep on some bedrolls they had stolen from the base before freeing him, he had one too but wasn't tired enough to sleep so he pondered what to do next, Should he return to the village and seek training again or go into hiding and train in secret with the girls? Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…

* * *

_Sorry to leave you hanging but that's all for today, Now you all know how I work Review and get back to me on how you think I did if you think there are any plot holes don't hesitate to point them out I happily accept Criticism and move to implement changes where necessary, To that end Chapter 1 of "__**Hinata: The Kyūbi's Keeper**__" and Chapter 5 of "__**Naruto's Reaper Bloodline**__" have been edited and mistakes fixed of the story changed to fit the later chapters that I am writing._

_Farewell for now – dragonsong2795._


	2. Decisions and Consequences

_Chapter Two already! I'm so happy I could cry. But I won't this chapter encompasses several months (About 5-6) and shows Naruto's life, most of his training is skipped over and only the salient points are mentioned due to the length of time and nature of the training (Thing Rock Lee but with Meditation and book study every other day) At the end of the chapter will be my Chapter 1 Deleted Scene that shows where I was originally going with the first chapter before I did a 180 due to the fact that reading chapter 1 made me realized that I was going way too fast with it. The deleted scene will also explain why the girls are twelve briefly and I'll go into it with more detail around chapter 4-5._

* * *

"_N-Naruto, W-Well I t-thin that h-he's v-very brave unlike m-me" –Hinata_

"_Hinata? I wish I could tell you more but I don't really know her all that well I mean I've only met her a few times, But I would be happy to get to know her better" – Naruto_

"_Tou-san who is our Kaa-san?" Kushina, Hisaki and Hitomi_

"_Naruto? A few months ago I would have probably made a judgment on him based on what I thought of the Fox. But now? I know that he is a good man, he helped Neji see the truth and I am beginning to suspect my eldest has a crush on him" – Hiashi_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions and Consequences.**

_Last Time on "A New Point of View"_

_Naruto took out a Ryo and flipped it, Heads he goes to the village, Tails he finds his own way. He caught the coin midair and looked at it, it showed…_

Tails, Naruto now had something to do and started training himself to activate his Byakugan, as well as find a way to hide it so he could fit in to a normal village. Eventually he managed to activate the Byakugan through a combination of sheer luck and dogged perseverance, as well as remembering the hand-seal that Hinata would make when activating her Byakugan. Naruto thought to himself _'I have a lot that I owe Hinata for but I can risk going back to the village just yet so I will spend time training myself and the girls'_ After Naruto was thinking this one of the Kage Bunshin he had guarding the cave dispelled due to a rock falling on it, Naruto wondered how he knew what had happened when Kyūbi intervened **'Normally I wouldn't help but this is just pathetic.** **Listen up kit there are two things you ought to know. 1 Every time a Kage Bunshin dispels you get whatever knowledge and memories it gained but no physical benefits and 2. If you add some of my Demonic Chakra or Yokai to a Kage Bunshin it will make it stronger and less likely to be dispelled. Please grow smarter in the future kit I hate having an idiotic Jinchūriki'** Naruto thanked the Kyūbi and went to sleep.

The next day he set out with his daughters towards the far north of Hi no Kuni near the borders of the Lands of Waterfall and Grass. He found a small village nestled in a valley in the mountains named appropriately _Kitsune Village_. Naruto taught the girls the Henge and had them hide their Byakugans as he did. He asked for the village leader and found her, her name is Isako Tanaka. Naruto asked if they had any houses or plots of land that he could purchase as he'd managed to get back his purse and about 1.3 million Ryo on the way out of Orochimaru's base. They offered him a 10 acre farm two minutes' walk from the village. He took it and 300000 Ryo later he was the proud owner of a Farm. Naruto thinking ahead for once purchased scrolls on farming and grain seeds, as the climate they are in is better for wheat cultivation (A/N Just making this up BTW).

_Two months later._

After being a farmer straight for two months, Naruto decided to go back to studying Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu from the scrolls he had recovered. Luckily Orochimaru either hadn't been able to or couldn't be bothered to break the storage seals on his forearms holding all the training material he had collected in the hopes of Jiraiya training him. Naruto put Kushina, Hitomi and Hisaki through the wringer in order to discover their limits, what he found was interesting. Blue tinted Kushina was better physically then the others, Hitomi was better mentally and Hisaki had the most chakra control of the three. Naruto had discovered that part of the Byakugan was an almost superhuman ability to control chakra and his control rapidly increased to near perfect.

To that end he started training each of them on different things. Kushina he started with a mental training course involving meditation and strategic exercises that also benefited Naruto. Hitomi he had work on her physical strength and stamina which involved the use of gravity seals in place of weights and long runs around the farm and village, he also had her do hundreds of pushups and sit-ups. Hisaki was the least lucky having to do both a mental training and physical training while the other two worked extra on their chakra control. Using Kage Bunshins Naruto worked on training himself in medical Jutsus and also the Fuuton, Katon and Doton jutsus they had stolen from Orochimaru's base/laboratory.

Naruto came to love the life of a farmer ninja over the next few months and wondered what would happen when Konoha found out about him. He trained the girls mercilessly and found ways of making them much stronger, but eventually he hit a wall. He had run out of jutsus both for him to learn and fro the girls. He couldn't teach them Rasengan or Kage Bunshin because they already knew how to do them and so Naruto was forced to improvise. Thinking of everything that he had been told over the years he realized that there was a way for him to get stronger as well as help Konoha.

Leaving the three girls at home and asking Isako-san to look after them Naruto went on a voyage. He headed east wards towards Kumo, on the way there he ambushed a sound patrol from Oto and stole one of their Hitai-ates for his plan. Naruto knew that Kumo must have some jutsu that he can steal as well as more information on the Byakugan. The icing on the cake was that his plan would lead another of the five major Ninja villages to have a reason to hunt down and destroy Oto.

_Kumo, a Month Later_

Naruto acting as a civilian had managed to get into Kumo under the pretense that he was checking the village out to see if he wanted to live there. He quickly located not only the Jutsu vault where they stored their jutsus, but also the secure building where they stored information on Kekkei Genkei from other villages. Over the next few days Naruto formed a plan to break in and steal what he could.

_Kumo – Nighttime._

Naruto started his plan to steal from Kumo and to his major surprise he found it was easy to sneak into the secured building. Weird. Naruto's guard was raised but then he heard the explosion of his diversion on the other side of the village going off and knew it was now or never. At the same time a group of his clones henged into Kumo Jounin walked into the Kumo Jutsu Vault and using storage scrolls raided every jutsu scroll they could find. Naruto smirked and managed to get into the Konoha section of the Secured building. What he found there was terrifying. A man obviously a Hyūga by his eyes was chained up in a cell.

Naruto against all instincts asked "Who are you?"

The Man looked up obviously he was intact. Strange maybe Kumo didn't want to risk damaging his testicles to steal from them. The man replied "My name is Hizashi Hyūga I'm from-"

Naruto snapped his fingers after hearing his name "I know that name your Neji's father. I thought you were dead"

Hizashi's eyes widened and he asked "How do you know about my son?"

Naruto gave a small smile "I fought against him in the Chunin exams and heard the story of the Kumo Kidnapping Attempt. I was a Genin in the class below his"

Naruto walked over to the cell and picked the lock and broke the manacles holding Hizashi.

Naruto smiled "Come on! Want to help me strike a blow against two of Konoha's enemies?"

Hizashi smiled for the first time in years "Gladly"

Naruto nodded "Good. Just let me grab some things and we'll go"

Naruto grabbed and seal all the scrolls that looked like they were detailing the Gentle Fist and grabbed Hizashi on the way out binding him and saying "I'm going to Henge into a Shinobi from Oto an enemy of Konoha, I'm going to pretend to steal you for the Otokage Orochimaru"

Hizashi nodded at the plan and smiled when he realized exactly what Naruto was planning.

Naruto fled the village after meeting up with his clones and getting the storage scrolls. When he beat down a Jounin and was asked why he was doing this Naruto smiled and showed his Oto Hitai-ate "For the Glory of Lord Orochimaru, Why Else?"

Naruto then ran as fast as he could from the village. He threw a concoction over him and Hizashi that negated their scents and he henged the both of them to look like villagers once they were near the border. They quickly got over the border but then reached a cross roads.

Hizashi looked at him as Naruto went on a road away from Konoha and asked "Aren't you going to Konoha?"

Naruto looked back and said "Konoha thinks I've been kidnapped and I'm fine with that. I have responsibilities that I have to look after. When you get beck just so you know Tsunade of the Sannin is Godaime Hokage. Tell her this message 'I'm alive Believe it' also give her this from me" Naruto said throwing the Shodaime's Necklace to Hizashi.

Hizashi looked at it and knew what it was immediately. When he looked up Naruto had vanished and he thought _'Who was that boy'_ He shook his head and ran off towards Konoha.

_Kitsune Village A Month Later._

Naruto got back to the village and started training his daughter's again. Thankfully Hizashi hadn't seen his Byakugan. But he knew Konoha would start searching for him.

_Konohagakure the Same time._

Hizashi walked through the gates of Konoha just to run into a familiar figure his brother Hiashi, he also saw two young Hyūga with him. _'Must be Neji and Hinata'_ Hiashi glanced at him and then did a double take.

Hiashi's eyes almost bulged from his head when he asked "B-brother is t-that you?"

Hizashi smiled and hugged his brother "Yes Hiashi, it is me. Thanks to a Konoha Shinobi in Kumo I managed to get free and headed back here."

Hiashi seemed overcome with tears and Neji was staring as well as Hinata.

Hizashi smiled at Neji, hugged him and said "Neji, I'm so happy I got to see you again and I'm sorry for not being there for you"

Neji lost his battle with tears and started crying. A few minutes later Hizashi broke the hug and said "I'm sorry to break this up but I've got some news for the Tsunade the new Hokage"

Hiashi looked at him weirdly Hizashi smiled "The Shinobi who rescued me told me about her becoming Hokage and gave me a message for her, Do you want to come with me to see her?"

Hiashi nodded "Of course, Hinata, Neji will you come with us?"

The two nodded and they set out towards the Hokage's office.

_Hokage's Office._

Tsunade stared at the man in front of her that they all though was dead. She couldn't believe it how Hizashi Hyūga had somehow survived all these years. What he said next however blew her mind completely out of the water.

Hizashi smiled at Tsunade and said "I've got a message and gift to you from an interesting Shinobi I met that helped me escape. The message is 'I'm Alive, Believe it' and here is the gift" Hizashi handed over the Shodaime's necklace.

Hinata and Tsunade's eyes bulged and Hiashi and Neji stared in surprise as they knew who the Shinobi was, Tsunade looked at him and asked "This Shinobi what did he look like?"

Hizashi shrugged "I don't know he was under a Henge the entire time, all I can tell you is that he is a master of using Kage Bunshins, also that he is one hell of a strategist. He set it up that a village called Oto would take the blame of not only our escape but also the theft of the villages entire jutsu library"

Tsunade's eyes bulged even more. She shook her head and said "That Gaki he definitely lives up to his title of the Leaf's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja"

Hizashi asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time.

"Exactly who was that Shinobi?"

Tsunade smiled "He is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest Genins we have"

Hizashi looked surprised "Genin? I could have sworn that he was a Jounin, His healing jutsu did wonders on my leg"

Tsunade looked surprised "D-did you say healing jutsu?"

Hizashi nodded "Yes… Why?"

Tsunade frowned "Naruto was known for having minimal chakra control, for him to improve this much."

Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"

Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"

* * *

**Omake: Chapter 1 - Deleted Scene**

_Later_

An hour later Naruto saw a powerful Sound Jounin holding off some Shinobi and Kunoichi that looked familiar he nodded to the three girls who he had started to think of as his daughters due to both the resemblance and the ability to use Rasengan so well, as well as what they had told him in the labs as they made their way here. Before the Sound Jounin could even turn he heard four voices shout "Rasengan".

_Konoha Forces Viewpoint_

Suddenly to the surprise of the Konoha Eleven (Minus Naruto) Jiraiya and Tsunade (Who had come along to find Naruto no matter what) the Sound Jounin was suddenly thrown forwards due to four spiraling balls of chakra slamming into his back. They looked up to see a young man with white eyes and three teenage girls standing next to him smiling back at them it was Hinata who identified him first by saying "Naruto" and fainting deliriously happy that he was okay. After this the rest turned back and with a hard look noticed that all four of them had whisker marks on their cheeks. Suddenly "Baa-chan" was shouted out to Tsunade and everyone knew Hinata was right.

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto smiled and shouted "Baa-chan" when he saw Tsunade. He was a bit worried when Hinata _'How did I know that was Hinata?'_ fainted, but then he thought that she did that all the time anyways so there was no reason for him to worry. The rest were all staring at him like they couldn't figure out what was going on and then his three daughters spoke.

"Tou-san who are these people?" asked Hisaki.

"Are they friends?" asked Kushina.

"Is that woman your Baa-chan? She doesn't look that old" asked Hitomi. Hinata woke up at this point and fainted again from hearing Hisaki call Naruto 'Tou-san'

Crack… Crack. Tsunade's knuckles cracked as she gave a sadistic smile "Naruto what exactly have you been doing?"

Naruto's face paled and Jiraiya face palmed before saying "Tsunade, Those girls are twelve years old, I doubt Naruto did that at the age of three. Not to mention with a Hyūga!" He then frowned and said "Speaking of Hyūga, Why are your eyes now white and your hair black Naruto and of course where did those girls come from?"

Naruto laughed slowly as he scratched the back of his head and said "Well I think it was due to the fact that Orochimaru tried to give me the Byakugan. Actually he succeeded and I have it. But don't know how to use it, as for the girls."

_Flashback half an hour_

_Naruto ran into some labs to avoid a Sound Nin patrol and saw that it was full of giant glass tubes which had some sort of liquid in them. Kushina went over to one and touched her hand to it as if it was an old friend. At Naruto's confused glance Hisaki explained "This is where we were created. We grew up inside those glass tubes; we only know who you are because your chakra and DNA was used to create us. We always felt safe when your chakra was surrounding us._

_Naruto looked interested and then asked "Are you clones?" having read a lot of science fiction books._

_Hitomi shrugged and said "Yes and no, technically we're your children due to the fact your DNA was used to father us."_

_Naruto smiled at this and then went over to the desk and saw what looked like lab notes. He grabbed these and put them in a storage seal he made. Blessing Jiraiya for teaching him how to make storage seals. He then ran out the other door with the three girls following._

_Flashback end._

"And that's what I know Baa-chan" Naruto said as he handed over the storage seal with the notes inside.

Jiraiya frowned and asked "Why are they twelve year olds then I wonder?"

Naruto surprisingly replied "Probably because that snake bastard didn't want to wait for his troops to grow up?"

Hinata had woken up for a second time during Naruto's story and was sitting quietly watching Naruto as he read some of the lab notes while Jiraiya and Tsunade argued about something. Naruto face then fell as he read one of the lab notes and he then shouted in frustration and punched one of the walls, to the terror and amazement of the rest of them watching when the wall collapsed from his punch. Tsunade's eyes bulged as Naruto effortlessly broke a wall she couldn't.

Tsunade looks at Naruto and asks "What's wrong Naruto?"

In answer Naruto hands the lab note he was reading to Tsunade. The three girls huddle around him and Hinata looks like she wants to as well.

Tsunade quickly reads the notes and then does something the rest of the m couldn't believe. She swears in nearly fifteen different languages. Jiraiya's eyes bulge as he can understand everything she is saying and most of it is quite graphic and bloody. He shudders and thinks _'Never piss off a medic or Doctor, They know too many ways to grievously injure you'_ before reading the note himself. The rest of them were expecting him to explode like the other two but instead he just sighed.

Braver then the rest (Marginally) Hinata asks "J-Jiraiya-san w-what does t-the note s-say?"

Jiraiya sighs again and reads out. "December Twenty-Seventh 3rd year after the Kyūbi. Negotiations with the cloud were complete I have shown them the gap in the Hyūga security perimeter in exchange for several vials of blood from the Hyūga heiress. Post-note the fool was captured and killed but I managed to recover the blood samples. I have sent a message urging the cloud to ask for the corpse of the defender. I doubt Hiashi will die but maybe I can get rid of that nuisance Hizashi who foiled many of my plans to get the DNA of the Byakugan before."

Neji collapsed to his knees and starts sobbing after hearing this, the rest of the Konoha Eleven are in various states of outrage and disgust. Hinata is furious at such manipulation being done to her family. She started to cry like Neji and suddenly felt arms around her filling her with warmth. She turned her head to see Naruto hugging her from behind. Suddenly the three girls hugged her as well, Hinata was still crying but she was happy to feel so… Wanted? Loved? She didn't know what she felt only that she liked it. Hinata turned her head and saw Neji being hugged by Tenten as she whispered to him and rubbed his back. Hinata felt more tears well up in her eyes.

Naruto didn't know what had urged him to hug Hinata when she started crying but the way she relaxed told him that it was the right thing to do. She started crying more and Naruto spun her around so she was facing towards him instead of away. He hugged her as she slowly collapsed from the realization that the kidnapping and everything that came from it was due to Orochimaru's scheming. Hinata cried her heart out for several minutes before turning red and fainting after she realized that Naruto was hugging her and her face was buried in his chest.

* * *

**Omake: Cooking ****A****lone**

Kushina, Hisaki and Hitomi were sitting in the farmhouses kitchen wondering what they were going to eat and started day dreaming about all the lovely foods they could make when they all realized the same thing with their eyes widening.

"Tou-san only taught us how to make Cup Ramen"

_Elsewhere_

"ACHOO" Naruto sneezed while walking _'Hmm I wonder who was talking about me. Also why do I have the sudden urge to purchase some cookbooks. Oh Well might as well learn so I can make other forms of food. Ramen is great but I really want to try some other foods'_

_Konoha_

Teuchi shivered and said "I feel a disturbance in the Ramenverse, this doesn't bode well" Ayame had trouble not laughing at his expression of horror.

**End Omake Section.**

* * *

_I hope that the current story is better than what the deleted scene was heading towards, Also how do you all like my first attempt at an Omake 'Cooking Alone' I plan to do one in the next chapter that explains what happened when Hinata tried to break into Naruto's Apartment while he was away on the training trip._

_You know the drill Review if you think I've made a Mistake or you want to congratulate me on my story, Also Ideas for Medical jutsu names are welcome._

_Also I'm planning on doing a Harem story in the future and will be putting up a poll on my profile on who will be in it. There will be about five to ten girls and Hinata is confirmed as the main. Also the girls will only get along harmoniously with Naruto and Hinata they will fight amongst themselves a lot, which I find more realistic then a bunch of girls getting along for no apparent reason other than they like the same guy, I mean come on there is always going to be arguments between friends and harem members._

_With Fond Regards – dragonsong2795_


	3. Kidnapped and Found

_Right so... I finished this chapter some time ago but due to events in my life and just plain forgetfulness I haven't posted it till now. By the way does anyone know a Fanfiction name for a Fem. Sasuke, I noticed that Naruto has one but not Sasuke which is weird as there are plenty of Fem. Sasuke Fanfics and a lot of them are pretty good, so is this an oversight or is there just no consensus on what to call him/her? Weird. Anyways on with the story._

* * *

_"Konoha, I haven't been there in years but nothing has changed. Politics still infest the village and the Village council couldn't lead their way out of a wet paper bag" - Hizashi_

_"Hanabi is an intelligent young woman, but she seems to be almost completely unaware of the social niceties of courting the opposite sex. Then again I'm probably not much better" - Naruto's personal Journal._

_"Sometimes the Hyūga elders astonish me with their stupidity, they claimed my brother was under a Henge and was actually a Kumo Shinobi. Pathetic, don't they use the Byakugan. Only Naruto Uzumaki knows how to create a Henge strong enough to beat it. I should know he Henged himself to me once and issued a proclamation that the Hyūga must wear pink robes, Strangely the elders were for it until they found out it was a prank" - Hiashi's musings on the Elders and Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Found**

_Last Time_

_Tsunade then snaps up and turns to Hinata and says "Hinata I need you to search for Naruto"_

_Just before Hinata could reply a Chunin burst through the door and shouts "Iwa Shinobi have kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyūga"_

"WHAT" Tsunade and Hiashi roar as Tsunade shoots to her feet so quickly that only Hiashi and Hizashi could see it.

Tsunade frowned and shouted "Get me the ANBU Commander now!"

Minutes later the ANBU commander came in and Tsunade gave him the order to begin the search for Konohamaru and Hanabi.

Tsunade then turns to Hinata and says "Well? Will you search for Naruto Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widen and then she asks "W-why me H-Hokage-s-sama?"

Tsunade smiles gently "Simple Hinata, out of all the rookie Genin you are the one he is most likely to trust, not to mention I'm sure you would like a chance to get out of Konoha" _And find the man you love_ went unsaid.

Hiashi smiled having long ago accepted his daughters crush on Naruto, about twenty seconds after Naruto had helped Neji see the truth and forced Hiashi to owe him one.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said "Hinata this is a good mission you should take it and on the subject of this mission, brother could you please tell us what direction Naruto was last travelling in when you saw him?"

Hizashi nodded "Of course brother, he was headed west towards Taki, Iwa and Kusa (Waterfall, Stone and Grass) when I last saw him about a month ago"

Hiashi frowned "I doubt he would still be in that general area"

Hizashi shook his head "No I think he would be, He mentioned a responsibility that he had to go back to and I doubt that would shift!"

Hinata turned towards Tsunade and said "I-I humbly a-accept this mission H-Hokage-sama"

Tsunade smiled and said "Then go get your stuff and start it, the mission is considered S-Rank for that accurately describes the difficulty you will have finding the Gaki if he doesn't want to be found."

Tsunade then glanced at all three of them and said "You're dismissed"

Hiashi and Hinata nodded at this and left the room, Hinata to prepare for the mission and Hiashi to find and punish the guard that was watching Konohamaru and Hanabi play together as they had started to do in the last few months. Hizashi bowed to Tsunade and left following his brother.

_On The Road of Life (Slightly Lost)_

Naruto was walking back towards Kitsune village taking his time because of two reasons. One he wanted to see how his daughters would cope without him for a couple of months and Two to hide himself as a civilian. He suddenly shivered and thought _'something is about to happen' _**'Agreed kit'** was the Kyūbi's response.

Suddenly in front of him a couple of Iwa Shinobi burst from the forest carrying two packages that were squirming, without stopping to think Naruto overpowered, killed and dragged the Iwa Shinobi's corpses off the road, he sweat dropped when he realized how effortlessly he did that. He then stops and opens the two packages to find Konohamaru and some Hyūga girl he vaguely recognized. He ungagged them both.

"Hello children, if I may who are you? And why were you being kidnapped?" Naruto asked pretending to be a passing traveler.

Hanabi drew herself up and said "My name is Hanabi Hyūga and I'm the younger daughter of the Hyūga clan leader"

"Oh your Hinata's sis- urk" Naruto said before realizing he'd given himself away

"How do you know my sisters name?" Hanabi demanded

Naruto laughed gently "That's an interesting story. You see it involves a spoon, a mouse and a flying carpet" (A/N. To those who have read 'New Chance' by Hektols you'll get the spoon and mouse joke, the flying carpet was just for fun)

Konohamaru looked him in the eye and said "Bullshit"

"Language Konohamaru" Naruto scolded before cursing in his mind.

Konohamaru glared at him and asked "How did you know my name? You can't say you're a Konoha Shinobi 'cause only a few know my name"

Naruto shook his head and dropped his Henge mostly "You can't even detect when your rival is henged right in front of you? Really Konohamaru"

Konohamaru smiled "Naruto-Nii-san I knew you were still alive"

At this moment Hanabi was split between annoyance at Konohamaru for his actions and hero-worship for Naruto (She'd been very impressed watching him fight Neji but like her older sister was too shy to talk to him… without fainting)

Naruto smiled and then picked them up and launched himself towards Kitsune village. He smiled and said "I can't go back to Konoha just yet but I'll take you two with me. Otherwise you might get attacked by another Iwa Shinobi and I don't want that"

Konohamaru and Hanabi decided not to comment on this. They were just happy to be out of those bags they were in and with the man they both looked up to as a hero.

_Three Days later (A/N I'm showing the speed of a lone Ninja here, a team would have taken slightly longer, Also Naruto no longer has to sleep due to his bloodline so he can just keep running at full pelt)_

Naruto stopped running at a Shinobi's pace outside of his farm and let the two children down on the ground, while failing to notice Isako-san watching him and smiling to herself. She wondered if she should send word to her old friend Tsunade, then remembered that Tsunade still owed her money and decided not to.

Naruto's three daughters walked out the house to greet him with their Byakugans hidden behind henges. They said in unison "Tou-san welcome home, who are your guests?"

Konohamaru snickered "Nice job boss whose the mother?"

Naruto knocked him on the head with his fist "They're twelve Konohamaru, I am their father but it wasn't a natural birth. I only have a vague idea of who the mother is and I need to confirm it, as well as train these girls up before going back to Konoha"

They walked inside and Hanabi was confused "Why would you need to confirm it and train them before going back to Konoha?"

Naruto smiled and said "Because the stick-up-the-ass elders of your clan would have collective apoplexy if I went back right now"

Hanabi looked confused "My clan? What do they have to do with this?"

Naruto dropped his second Henge and the girls dropped theirs as well.

Hanabi's eyes widened and threatened to pop from her sockets while Konohamaru was secretly fuming that his rival and inspiration had such cool eyes.

"How" Hanabi asked.

Naruto sighed "A traitor Sannin and a painful experiment, I haven't been brave enough to read the lab notes. But it is my personal belief that your sister Hinata was the source of DNA that was used to change my eyes and create my daughters"

Hanabi was stunned "What"

Naruto smirked "I'm saying that there is a chance you are these girls' aunt"

"Auntie" the three cried before hugging Hanabi.

Konohamaru tried not to laugh at the sight of the uptight girl he had a crush on being swarmed and failed.

Hanabi scowled at him and said "You think this is funny?"

Konohamaru nodded as he couldn't talk.

Hanabi did the only thing that she knew to level the playing field, she worked her way loose of the girls and kissed Konohamaru right on the lips and said "There now you're their uncle"

Konohamaru was stunned by his crush kissing him and the three girls shouted "Uncle" before swarming him as well.

Naruto lost it and cracked up laughing thinking _'I don't know what Hiashi would do in this situation would he laugh or be appalled at his youngest lack of knowledge about courting the opposite sex'_

_Konoha_

Hiashi suddenly felt the need to instruct Hanabi on proper courting rituals and to then laugh his ass off. He shook his head at the instinct then walked into the Hyūga elder council room.

_Kitsune Village - Naruto's Farm_

Naruto eventually calmed down and told Hanabi the truth about kissing and how someone joins a family. But after all that she still wanted to marry Konohamaru just to get him back for laughing at her. Naruto was seriously tempted to perform a wedding right then and there but didn't, He didn't want to have to spend the rest of his life running from Hiashi.

Naruto stopped laughing and said "Hanabi-chan while I would love to perform a wedding between you and Konohamaru, there are two things we'd need. First we'd need your father's permission; second we'd need Asuma-sensei's permission as he is the Sarutobi clan head."

Both Hanabi and Konohamaru pouted at this Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Oh what's this you want to marry her too Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru blushed and shyly nodded which caused Hanabi to hug him and Naruto and the three girls to burst out laughing.

Naruto stopped laughing for a second time and said "Well since it is a mutual thing I'm sure you two won't have a problem but you will have to wait for Hanabi to become a Kunoichi first"

The two nodded. Naruto smiled once more "Come on you two, since I can't take you back to Konoha I might as well train you. By the way Hanabi, I was recently in Kumo and found your uncle Hizashi alive; he's most likely back at Konoha by now"

Hanabi fainted on the spot from over-excitement at Naruto's words.

Naruto laughed "Just like her sister, remember this in future Konohamaru, you'll need to"

_Konoha – Hyūga Compound – Elder Council Room – 5 minutes later_

Hiashi stood in front of a room full of stunned elders who were all trying to process the return of Hizashi Hyūga, Neji meanwhile was slumped against the wall awake but barely noticing what was happening due to the shock of having his father back.

One of the Elders then stood up and asked "While we are all happy to find that your brother is still alive, could his rescue come back and haunt us?"

Hizashi shook his head "No! The Shinobi who rescued me, Naruto Uzumaki was Henged into an Oto Shinobi and played to that ruse by saying he was abducting me for the 'Glory of Orochimaru'. Kumo has already moved into readiness for an assault on Otogakure. We do not have to worry about repercussions from this event"

Hizashi having finished speaking to the council walked over to Neji and hugged him "Neji I'm so glad that I am able to be with you again and I'm sorry for leaving you, do you know the truth of what happened?"

Neji nodded "Originally I didn't and I blamed the Main Branch Family but then someone opened my eyes to the truth"

Hizashi smiled and asked "Who was it?"

Neji smiled for the first time in years "Naruto Uzumaki"

Hizashi laughed "Well I guess the Hyūga clan owes him many times over then"

The elder council couldn't help but agree with that statement.

_Hinata's Room_

Hinata was packing some spare Kunai and Shuriken when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called

Hiashi walked in carrying a large scroll with a fox with nine-tails carved on one of the ends.

"Hinata, I believe that you could use some help on this mission and so I'm giving you this." Hiashi said

Hinata looked at it and said "Father what is it?"

Hiashi smiled and said "It is the Kitsune Summoning Contract my daughter, No Hyūga in the last hundred years has been able to use it but I believe that you will be able to"

Hinata nodded and opened the scroll reading all the names until she came to a blank spot "What do I do father?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and replied "Cut your finger and sign your name in blood"

Hinata did so

Hiashi then continued by showing her the hand-seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and said "Bite your thumb, do the Hand-seals and then slam your hand into the ground shouting **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and you might get a fox to appear, but remember this takes a lot of chakra my daughter"

Hinata did the hand-seals after biting her thumb shouted "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" and slammed her hand into the ground, suddenly smoke appeared in front of her and then…

* * *

_I'm evil leaving you at a cliffhanger like that, Does anyone know some good names for Kitsune Summons? Also some food for thought, If Naruto contains the Kyūbi no Kitsune doesn't that make him the Kitsune's Boss Summon? I know there is one Fanfic where he actually plays that role and is summoned by Hinata._

_By the way has anyone read or watched Oda Nobuna no Yabou? I found it to be a great anime and quite funny. Also is there any Fanfiction for it yet?_

_Cheers dragonsong2795 (Sorry for the long wait)_

_Also I have almost finished the next chapter for Naruto's Reaper Bloodline, just wait for its muse to return, might take a while unfortunatly._


End file.
